1. Introduction
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any such information is prior art, or relevant, to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art or even particularly relevant to the presently claimed invention.
2. Background
A. Bioactive Signaling Lipids
Lipids and their derivatives are now recognized as important targets for medical research, not as just simple structural elements in cell membranes, solubilizing agents, feedstock for vitamins or hormones or as a source of energy for β-oxidation, glycolysis or other metabolic processes. In particular, certain bioactive lipids function as signaling mediators important in animal and human disease. Although most of the lipids of the plasma membrane play an exclusively structural role, a small proportion of them are involved in relaying extracellular stimuli into cells. “Lipid signaling” refers to any of a number of cellular signal transduction pathways that use bioactive lipids as first or second messengers, including direct interaction of a lipid signaling molecule with its own specific receptor. Lipid signaling pathways are activated by a variety of extracellular stimuli, ranging from growth factors to inflammatory cytokines, and regulate cell fate decisions such as apoptosis, differentiation and proliferation. Research into bioactive lipid signaling is an area of intense scientific investigation as more and more bioactive lipids are identified and their actions characterized.
Examples of bioactive lipids include the eicosanoids derived from arachidonic acid (including the eicosanoid metabolites such as the HETEs, cannabinoids, leukotrienes, prostaglandins, lipoxins, epoxyeicosatrienoic acids, and isoeicosanoids), non-eicosanoid cannabinoid mediators, phospholipids and their derivatives such as phosphatidic acid (PA) and phosphatidylglycerol (PG) and cardiolipins as well as lysophospholipids such as lysophosphatidyl choline (LPC) and various lysophosphatidic acids (LPA). Bioactive signaling lipid mediators also include the sphingolipids such as ceramide, ceramide-1-phosphate, sphingosine, sphinganine, sphingosylphosphorylcholine (SPC) and sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P). Sphingolipids and their derivatives represent a group of extracellular and intracellular signaling molecules with pleiotropic effects on important cellular processes. Other examples of bioactive signaling lipids include phosphatidylinositol (PI), phosphatidylethanolamine (PEA), diacylglyceride (DG), sulfatides, gangliosides, and cerebrosides.
As expected, biological lipids (i.e., lipids that occur in nature, particularly in living organisms) are typically non-immunogenic or very weakly immunogenic. As such, lipids have traditionally been considered to be poor targets for antibody-based therapeutic and diagnostic/prognostic approaches. The literature contains a report of a monoclonal antibody that targets a derivatized form of phosphatidylserine (PS) conjugated to a carrier protein. Phosphatidylserine is a plasma membrane aminophospholipid. Loss of membrane lipid sidedness, in particular the emergence of phosphatidylserine at the cell surface, results in the expression of altered surface properties that modulates cell function and influences the cells interaction with its environment [Zwaal and Schroit, (1997) Blood, 89:1121-1132]. For example, PS redistributes from the cell membrane's inner leaflet (its normal location) to the outer leaflet during apoptosis.
Diaz, Balasubramanian and Schroit [Bioconj. Chem. (1998) 9:250-254] disclose production of lipid antigens that elicit specific immune responses against PS. The covalent coupling of PS to a protein carrier (BSA) via the lipid's fatty acyl side chain preserves the PS head group intact as an epitope. Schroit (U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,308, U.S. Pat. No. 6,806,354) discloses antibodies that specifically bind to phosphatidylserine (PS) or a phosphatidylcholine (PC)/polypeptide or a PS/polypeptide conjugate, that are made by administering a PS/polypeptide conjugate or a PC/polypeptide conjugate to an animal. Methods for detecting PS, a PC/polypeptide or a PS/polypeptide conjugate are also disclosed. Methods for making an antibody that specifically binds to PS by administering to an animal a pharmaceutical composition comprising a PS/polypeptide conjugate composition are also disclosed, as are methods for treating cancer in the animal to which the conjugate is administered, i.e., as a cancer vaccine. Also disclosed is induction of autoimmunity for the therapy of cancer by immunization of animals with β2-glycoprotein I/lipid complexes (i.e., non-covalently associated lipid and glycoprotein). The authors assert that several autoimmune responses are directed against β2-glycoprotein I/lipid complexes (citing Schousboe, (1979) Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 579:396-408), and thus the generation of an anti-complex response may represent substantial breakthroughs in the treatment of cancers.
Thorpe, Schroit et al. describe a monoclonal antibody (3G4) that binds anionic phospholipids in the presence of serum or the serum protein β 2-glycoprotein I (β2-GPI). Luster et al., J. Biol. Chem. 281: 29863-29871. Originally described as specifically targeting anionic phospholipids, this antibody localizes to vascular endothelial cells in tumors in mice. Ran et al. (2005) Clin. Cancer Res. 11:1551-1562. Subsequently, the antibody was shown to bind to complexes of anionic phospholipids and β2-GPI on tumor vessels, so that antibody binding to PS is dependent on β2-GPI. Huang et al (2005) Cancer Res. 65:4408-4416. The antibody enhances binding of β2-GPI to endothelial cells via dimerization of β2GPI. In fact, artificial β2-GPI dimers can bind to endothelial cell membranes even in the absence of antibody. Luster et al., J. Biol. Chem. 281: 29863-29871. A humanized version of 3G4 (Tarvacin, Bavituximab) is in clinical trials for treatment of cancer and viral diseases.
Thorpe et al. (WO 2004/006847) disclose antibodies, fragments or immunoconjugates thereof that bind to PS and compete with antibody 3G4 for binding to PS. Thorpe et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,213, U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,294 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,760) disclose therapeutic conjugates that bind to aminophospholipids and have an attached therapeutic agent.
Baldo et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,626) disclose antibodies to platelet activating factor (PAF), PAF analogues used to generate antibodies and immunoassays using PAF or PAF analogues. PAF is a choline plasmalogen in which the C-2 (sn2) position of glycerol is esterified with an acetyl group instead of a long chain fatty acid.
Vielhaber et al. report characterization of two antibody reagents supposedly specific for ceramide, one an IgM-enriched polyclonal mouse serum and the other an IgM monoclonal antibody. The monoclonal was found to be specific for sphingomyelin and the antiserum was found to react with various ceramide species in the nanomolar range. Vielhaber, G. et al., (2001) Glycobiology 11:451-457. Also citing the deficiencies of commercially available antibody reagents against ceramide, Krishnamurthy et al. recently reported generation of rabbit IgG against ceramide. J. Lipid Res. (2007) 48:968-975.
B. Lysolipids
Lysolipids are low molecular weight lipids that contain a polar head group and a single hydrocarbon backbone, due to the absence of an acyl group at one or both possible positions of acylation. Relative to the polar head group at sn-3, the hydrocarbon chain can be at the sn-2 and/or sn-1 position(s) (the term “lyso,” which originally related to hemolysis, has been redefined by IUPAC to refer to deacylation). See “Nomenclature of Lipids, www.chem.qmul.ac.uk/iupac/lipid/lip1n2.html. These lipids are representative of signaling, bioactive lipids, and their biologic and medical importance highlight what can be achieved by targeting lipid signaling molecules for therapeutic, diagnostic/prognostic, or research purposes (Gardell, et al. (2006), Trends in Molecular Medicine, vol 12: 65-75). Two particular examples of medically important lysolipids are LPA (glycerol backbone) and S1P (sphingoid backbone). Other lysolipids include sphingosine, lysophosphatidylcholine (LPC), sphingosylphosphorylcholine (lysosphingomyelin), ceramide, ceramide-1-phosphate, sphinganine (dihydrosphingosine), dihydrosphingosine-1-phosphate and N-acetyl-ceramide-1-phosphate. In contrast, the plasmalogens, which contain an O-alkyl (—O—CH2—) or O-alkenyl ether at the C-1 (sn1) and an acyl at C-2, are excluded from the lysolipid genus.
The structures of selected LPAs, S1P, and dihydro S1P are presented below.

LPA is not a single molecular entity but a collection of endogenous structural variants with fatty acids of varied lengths and degrees of saturation (Fujiwara, et al. (2005), J Biol Chem, vol. 280: 35038-35050). The structural backbone of the LPAs is derived from glycerol-based phospholipids such as phosphatidylcholine (PC) or phosphatidic acid (PA). In the case of lysosphingolipids such as S1P, the fatty acid of the ceramide backbone at sn-2 is missing. The structural backbone of S1P, dihydro S1P (DHS1P) and sphingosylphosphorylcholine (SPC) is based on sphingosine, which is derived from sphingomyelin.
LPA and S1P regulate various cellular signaling pathways by binding to the same class of multiple transmembrane domain G protein-coupled (GPCR) receptors (Chun J, Rosen H (2006), Current Pharm Des, vol. 12: 161-171, and Moolenaar, W H (1999), Experimental Cell Research, vol. 253: 230-238). The S1P receptors are designated as S1P1, S1P2, S1P3, S1P4 and S1P5 (formerly EDG-1, EDG-5/AGR16, EDG-3, EDG-6 and EDG-8) and the LPA receptors designated as LPA1, LPA2, LPA3 (formerly, EDG-2, EDG-4, and EDG-7). A fourth LPA receptor of this family has been identified for LPA (LPA4), and other putative receptors for these lysophospholipids have also been reported.
C. Lysophosphatic Acids (LPA)
LPA have long been known as precursors of phospholipid biosynthesis in both eukaryotic and prokaryotic cells, but LPA have emerged only recently as signaling molecules that are rapidly produced and released by activated cells, notably platelets, to influence target cells by acting on specific cell-surface receptor (see, e.g., Moolenaar, et al. (2004), BioEssays, vol. 26: 870-881, and van Leewen et al. (2003), Biochem Soc Trans, vol 31: 1209-1212). Besides being synthesized and processed to more complex phospholipids in the endoplasmic reticulum, LPA can be generated through the hydrolysis of pre-existing phospholipids following cell activation; for example, the sn-2 position is commonly missing a fatty acid residue due to deacylation, leaving only the sn-1 hydroxyl esterified to a fatty acid. Moreover, a key enzyme in the production of LPA, autotoxin (lysoPLD/NPP2), may be the product of an oncogene, as many tumor types up-regulate autotoxin (Brindley, D. (2004), J Cell Biochem, vol. 92: 900-12). The concentrations of LPA in human plasma and serum have been reported, including determinations made using a sensitive and specific LC/MS procedure (Baker, et al. (2001), Anal Biochem, vol 292: 287-295). For example, in freshly prepared human serum allowed to sit at 25° C. for one hour, LPA concentrations have been estimated to be approximately 1.2 μM, with the LPA analogs 16:0, 18:1, 18:2, and 20:4 being the predominant species. Similarly, in freshly prepared human plasma allowed to sit at 25° C. for one hour, LPA concentrations have been estimated to be approximately 0.7 μM, with 18:1 and 18:2 LPA being the predominant species.
LPA influences a wide range of biological responses, ranging from induction of cell proliferation, stimulation of cell migration and neurite retraction, gap junction closure, and even slime mold chemotaxis (Goetzl, et al (2002), Scientific World Journal, vol. 2: 324-338). The body of knowledge about the biology of LPA continues to grow as more and more cellular systems are tested for LPA responsiveness. For instance, it is now known that, in addition to stimulating cell growth and proliferation, LPA promote cellular tension and cell-surface fibronectin binding, which are important events in wound repair and regeneration (Moolenaar, et al. (2004), BioEssays, vol. 26: 870-881). Recently, anti-apoptotic activity has also been ascribed to LPA, and it has recently been reported that peroxisome proliferation receptor gamma is a receptor/target for LPA (Simon, et al. (2005), J Biol Chem, vol. 280: 14656-14662).
LPA has proven to be difficult targets for antibody production, although there has been a report in the scientific literature of the production of polyclonal murine antibodies against LPA (Chen et al. (2000) Med Chem Lett, vol 10: 1691-3).
D. Sphingosine-1-Phosphate
S1P is a mediator of cell proliferation and protects from apoptosis through the activation of survival pathways (Maceyka, et al. (2002), BBA, vol. 1585: 192-201, and Spiegel, et al. (2003), Nature Reviews Molecular Cell Biology, vol. 4: 397-407). It has been proposed that the balance between CER/SPH levels and S1P provides a rheostat mechanism that decides whether a cell is directed into the death pathway or is protected from apoptosis. The key regulatory enzyme of the rheostat mechanism is sphingosine kinase (SPHK) whose role is to convert the death-promoting bioactive signaling lipids (CER/SPH) into the growth-promoting S1P. S1P has two fates: S1P can be degraded by S1P lyase, an enzyme that cleaves S1P to phosphoethanolamine and hexadecanal, or, less common, hydrolyzed by S1P phosphatase to SPH.
S1P is abundantly generated and stored in platelets, which contain high levels of SPHK and lacks the enzymes for S1P degradation. When platelets are activated, S1P is secreted. In addition, other cell types, for example, mast cells, are also believed to be capable of secreting S1P. Once secreted, S1P is thought to be bound at high concentrations on carrier proteins such as serum albumin and lipoproteins. S1P is found in high concentrations in plasma, with concentrations in the range of 0.5-5 uM having been reported. Intracellular actions of S1P have also been suggested (see, e.g., Spiegel S, Kolesnick R (2002), Leukemia, vol. 16: 1596-602; Suomalainen, et al (2005), Am J Pathol, vol. 166: 773-81).
Widespread expression of the cell surface S1P receptors allows S1P to influence a diverse spectrum of cellular responses, including proliferation, adhesion, contraction, motility, morphogenesis, differentiation, and survival. This spectrum of response appears to depend upon the overlapping or distinct expression patterns of the S1P receptors within the cell and tissue systems. In addition, crosstalk between S1P and growth factor signaling pathways, including platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), and basic fibroblastic growth factor (bFGF), have recently been demonstrated (see, e.g., Baudhuin, et al. (2004), FASEB J, vol. 18: 341-3). The regulation of various cellular processes involving S1P has particular impact on neuronal signaling, vascular tone, wound healing, immune cell trafficking, reproduction, and cardiovascular function, among others. Alterations of endogenous levels of S1P within these systems can have detrimental effects, eliciting several pathophysiologic conditions, including cancer, heart failure, and infectious and autoimmune diseases.
A recent novel approach to treating cancer invented by Dr. Sabbadini involves reducing the biologically available extracellular levels of S1P, either alone or in combination with conventional anti-cancer treatments, including the administration of chemotherapeutic agents, such as an anthracycline. To this end, the generation of antibodies specific for S1P has been described. See, e.g., commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/820,582. Such antibodies, which can selectively adsorb S1P from serum, act as molecular sponges to neutralize extracellular S1P. See also commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,881,546 and 6,858,383 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/028,520, 10/029,372, and 11/101,976. Since S1P has also been shown to be pro-angiogenic, an added benefit to the antibody's effectiveness is its ability to starve growing tumors of nutrients and oxygen by limiting blood supply.
What is particularly unique about the anti-S1P approach is that while sphingolipid-based anti-cancer strategies that target key enzymes of the sphingolipid metabolic pathway, such as SPHK, have been proposed, the lipid mediator S1P itself was not previously emphasized, largely because of difficulties in directly mitigating this lipid target, in particular because of the difficulty first in raising antibodies against a lipid target such as S1P, and second, in detecting antibodies in fact produced against the S1P target. As already noted, similar difficulties exist with respect to treatments and diagnostic approaches directed at other lipid targets. This invention provides an effective solution to both of these dilemmas by providing patentable methods, in particular, the generation of monoclonal antibodies against bioactive lipids.
3. Definitions
Before describing the instant invention in detail, several terms used in the context of the present invention will be defined. In addition to these terms, others are defined elsewhere in the specification, as necessary. Unless otherwise expressly defined herein, terms of art used in this specification will have their art-recognized meanings.
An “anti-S1P antibody” refers to any antibody or antibody-derived molecule that binds S1P.
A “bioactive lipid” refers to a lipid signaling molecule. Bioactive lipids are distinguished from structural lipids (e.g., membrane-bound phospholipids) in that they mediate extracellular and/or intracellular signaling and thus are involved in controlling the function of many types of cells by modulating differentiation, migration, proliferation, secretion, survival, and other processes. In vivo, bioactive lipids can be found in extracellular fluids, where they can be complexed with other molecules, for example serum proteins such as albumin and lipoproteins, or in “free” form, i.e., not complexed with another molecule species. As extracellular mediators, some bioactive lipids alter cell signaling by activating membrane-bound ion channels or GPCRs or enzymes or factors that, in turn, activate complex signaling systems that result in changes in cell function or survival. As intracellular mediators, bioactive lipids can exert their actions by directly interacting with intracellular components such as enzymes, ion channels or structural elements such as actin. Representative examples of bioactive lipids include LPA and S1P.
Examples of bioactive lipids include sphingolipids such as ceramide, ceramide-1-phosphate, sphingosine, sphinganine, sphingosylphosphorylcholine (SPC) and sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P). Sphingolipids and their derivatives and metabolites are characterized by a sphingoid backbone (derived from sphingomyelin). Sphingolipids and their derivatives and metabolites represent a group of extracellular and intracellular signaling molecules with pleiotropic effects on important cellular processes. They include sulfatides, gangliosides and cerebrosides. Other bioactive lipids are characterized by a glycerol-based backbone; for example, lysophospholipids such as lysophosphatidyl choline (LPC) and various lysophosphatidic acids (LPA), as well as phosphatidylinositol (PI), phosphatidylethanolamine (PEA), phosphatidic acid, platelet activating factor (PAF), cardiolipin, phosphatidylglycerol (PG) and diacylglyceride (DG). Yet other bioactive lipids are derived from arachidonic acid; these include the eicosanoids (including the eicosanoid metabolites such as the HETEs, cannabinoids, leukotrienes, prostaglandins, lipoxins, epoxyeicosatrienoic acids, and isoeicosanoids), non-eicosanoid cannabinoid mediators. Other bioactive lipids, including other phospholipids and their derivatives, may also be used according to the instant invention.
In some embodiments of the invention it may be preferable to target glycerol-based bioactive lipids (those having a glycerol-derived backbone, such as the LPAs) for antibody production, as opposed to sphingosine-based bioactive lipids (those having a sphingoid backbone, such as sphingosine and S1P). In other embodiments it may be desired to target arachidonic acid-derived bioactive lipids for antibody generation, and in other embodiments arachidonic acid-derived and glycerol-derived bioactive lipids but not sphingoid-derived bioactive lipids are preferred. Together the arachidonic acid-derived and glycerol-derived bioactive lipids may be referred to in the context of this invention as “non-sphingoid bioactive lipids.”
Specifically excluded from the class of bioactive lipids according to the invention are phosphatidylcholine and phosphatidylserine, as well as their metabolites and derivatives that function primarily as structural members of the inner and/or outer leaflet of cellular membranes.
A “biomarker” is a specific biochemical in the body which has a particular molecular feature that makes it useful for measuring the progress of disease or the effects of treatment.
For example, S1P is a biomarker for certain hyperproliferative and/or cardiovascular conditions.
A “carrier” refers to a moiety adapted for conjugation to a hapten, thereby rendering the hapten immunogenic. A representative, non-limiting class of carriers is proteins, examples of which include albumin, keyhole limpet hemocyanin, hemaglutanin, tetanus, and diptheria toxoid. Other classes and examples of carriers suitable for use in accordance with the invention are known in the art. These, as well as later discovered or invented naturally occurring or synthetic carriers, can be adapted for application in accordance with the invention.
The term “chemotherapeutic agent” means anti-cancer and other anti-hyperproliferative agents. Put simply, a “chemotherapeutic agent” refers to a chemical intended to destroy cells and tissues. Such agents include, but are not limited to: DNA damaging agents and agents that inhibit DNA synthesis: anthracyclines (doxorubicin, donorubicin, epirubicin), alkylating agents (bendamustine, busulfan, carboplatin, carmustine, chlorambucil, cyclophosphamide, dacarbazine, hexamethylmelamine, ifosphamide, lomustine, mechlorethamine, melphalan, mitotane, mytomycin, pipobroman, procarbazine, streptozocin, thiotepa, and triethylenemelamine), platinum derivatives (cisplatin, carboplatin, cis diammine-dichloroplatinum), and topoisomerase inhibitors (Camptosar); anti-metabolites such as capecitabine, chlorodeoxyadenosine, cytarabine (and its activated form, ara-CMP), cytosine arabinoside, dacabazine, floxuridine, fludarabine, 5-fluorouracil, 5-DFUR, gemcitabine, hydroxyurea, 6-mercaptopurine, methotrexate, pentostatin, trimetrexate, 6-thioguanine); anti-angiogenics (bevacizumab, thalidomide, sunitinib, lenalidomide, TNP-470, 2-methoxyestradiol, ranibizumab, sorafenib, erlotinib, bortezomib, pegaptanib, endostatin); vascular disrupting agents (flavonoids/flavones, DMXAA, combretastatin derivatives such as CA4DP, ZD6126, AVE8062A, etc.); biologics such as antibodies (Herceptin, Avastin, Panorex, Rituxin, Zevalin, Mylotarg, Campath, Bexxar, Erbitux); endocrine therapy: aromatase inhibitors (4-hydroandrostendione, exemestane, aminoglutehimide, anastrazole, letozole), anti-estrogens (Tamoxifen, Toremifine, Raoxifene, Faslodex), steroids such as dexamethasone; immuno-modulators: cytokines such as IFN-beta and IL2), inhibitors to integrins, other adhesion proteins and matrix metalloproteinases); histone deacetylase inhibitors like suberoylanilide hydroxamic acid; inhibitors of signal transduction such as inhibitors of tyrosine kinases like imatinib (Gleevec); inhibitors of heat shock proteins like 17-N-allylamino-17-demethoxygeldanamycin; retinoids such as all trans retinoic acid; inhibitors of growth factor receptors or the growth factors themselves; anti-mitotic compounds and/or tubulin-depolymerizing agents such as the taxoids (paclitaxel, docetaxel, taxotere, BAY 59-8862), navelbine, vinblastine, vincristine, vindesine and vinorelbine; anti-inflammatories such as COX inhibitors and cell cycle regulators, e.g., check point regulators and telomerase inhibitors.
The term “combination therapy” refers to a therapeutic regimen that involves the provision of at least two distinct therapies to achieve an indicated therapeutic effect. For example, a combination therapy may involve the administration of two or more chemically distinct active ingredients, for example, a fast-acting chemotherapeutic agent and an anti-lipid antibody. Alternatively, a combination therapy may involve the administration of an anti-lipid antibody and/or one or more chemotherapeutic agents, alone or together with the delivery of another treatment, such as radiation therapy and/or surgery. In the context of the administration of two or more chemically distinct active ingredients, it is understood that the active ingredients may be administered as part of the same composition or as different compositions. When administered as separate compositions, the compositions comprising the different active ingredients may be administered at the same or different times, by the same or different routes, using the same of different dosing regimens, all as the particular context requires and as determined by the attending physician. Similarly, when one or more anti-lipid antibody species, for example, an anti-LPA antibody, alone or in conjunction with one or more chemotherapeutic agents are combined with, for example, radiation and/or surgery, the drug(s) may be delivered before or after surgery or radiation treatment.
A “derivatized bioactive lipid conjugate” refers to a derivatized bioactive lipid covalently conjugated to a carrier. The carrier may be a protein molecule or may be a moiety such as polyethylene glycol, colloidal gold, adjuvants or silicone beads. A derivatized bioactive lipid conjugate may be used as an immunogen for generating an antibody response according to the instant invention, and the same or a different bioactive lipid conjugate may be used as a detection reagent for detecting the antibody thus produced. In some embodiments the derivatized bioactive lipid conjugate is attached to a solid support when used for detection.
An “epitope” or “antigenic determinant” refers to that portion of an antigen that reacts with an antibody antigen-binding portion derived from an antibody.
A “hapten” is a substance that is non-immunogenic but can react with an antibody or antigen-binding portion derived from an antibody. In other words, haptens have the property of antigenicity but not immunogenicity.
The term “hyperproliferative disorder” refers to diseases and disorders associated with, the uncontrolled proliferation cells, including but not limited to uncontrolled growth of organ and tissue cells resulting in cancers and benign tumors. Hyperproliferative disorders associated with endothelial cells can result in diseases of angiogenesis such as angiomas, endometriosis, obesity, age-related macular degeneration and various retinopathies, as well as the proliferation of endothelial cells and smooth muscle cells that cause restenosis as a consequence of stenting in the treatment of atherosclerosis. Hyperproliferative disorders involving fibroblasts (i.e., fibrogenesis) include but are not limited to disorders of excessive scarring (i.e., fibrosis) such as age-related macular degeneration, cardiac remodeling and failure associated with myocardial infarction, excessive wound healing such as commonly occurs as a consequence of surgery or injury, keloids, and fibroid tumors and stenting.
An “immunogen” is a molecule capable of inducing a specific immune response, particularly an antibody response in an animal to whom the immunogen has been administered. In the instant invention, the immunogen is a derivatized bioactive lipid conjugated to a carrier, i.e., a “derivatized bioactive lipid conjugate”. The derivatized bioactive lipid conjugate used as the immunogen may be used as capture material for detection of the antibody generated in response to the immunogen. Thus the immunogen may also be used as a detection reagent. Alternatively, the derivatized bioactive lipid conjugate used as capture material may have a different linker and/or carrier moiety from that in the immunogen.
To “inhibit,” particularly in the context of a biological phenomenon, means to decrease, suppress or delay. For example, a treatment yielding “inhibition of tumorigenesis” may mean that tumors do not form at all, or that they form more slowly, or are fewer in number than in the untreated control.
In the context of this invention, a “liquid composition” refers to one that, in its filled and finished form as provided from a manufacturer to an end user (e.g., a doctor or nurse), is a liquid or solution, as opposed to a solid. Here, “solid” refers to compositions that are not liquids or solutions. For example, solids include dried compositions prepared by lyophilization, freeze-drying, precipitation, and similar procedures.
“Monotherapy” refers to a treatment regimen based on the delivery of one therapeutically effective compound, whether administered as a single dose or several doses over time.
“Neoplasia” refers to abnormal and uncontrolled cell growth. A “neoplasm”, or tumor, is an abnormal, unregulated, and disorganized proliferation of cell growth, and is generally referred to as cancer. A neoplasm may be benign or malignant. A neoplasm is malignant, or cancerous, if it has properties of destructive growth, invasiveness, and metastasis. Invasiveness refers to the local spread of a neoplasm by infiltration or destruction of surrounding tissue, typically breaking through the basal laminas that define the boundaries of the tissues, thereby often entering the body's circulatory system. Metastasis typically refers to the dissemination of tumor cells by lymphatic or blood circulating systems. Metastasis also refers to the migration of tumor cells by direct extension through serous cavities, or subarachnoid or other spaces. Through the process of metastasis, tumor cell migration to other areas of the body establishes neoplasms in areas away from the site of initial appearance.
A “patentable” composition, process, machine, or article of manufacture according to the invention means that the subject matter satisfies all statutory requirements for patentability at the time the analysis is performed. For example, with regard to novelty, non-obviousness, or the like, if later investigation reveals that one or more claims encompass one or more embodiments that would negate novelty, non-obviousness, etc., the claim(s), being limited by definition to “patentable” embodiments, specifically exclude the non-patentable embodiment(s). Also, the claims appended hereto are to be interpreted both to provide the broadest reasonable scope, as well as to preserve their validity. Furthermore, the claims are to be interpreted in a way that (1) preserves their validity and (2) provides the broadest reasonable interpretation under the circumstances, if one or more of the statutory requirements for patentability are amended or if the standards change for assessing whether a particular statutory requirement for patentability is satisfied from the time this application is filed or issues as a patent to a time the validity of one or more of the appended claims is questioned.
The term “pharmaceutically acceptable salt” refers to salts which retain the biological effectiveness and properties of the agents and compounds of this invention and which are not biologically or otherwise undesirable. In many cases, the agents and compounds of this invention are capable of forming acid and/or base salts by virtue of the presence of charged groups, for example, charged amino and/or carboxyl groups or groups similar thereto. Pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts may be prepared from inorganic and organic acids, while pharmaceutically acceptable base addition salts can be prepared from inorganic and organic bases. For a review of pharmaceutically acceptable salts (see Berge, et al. (1977) J. Pharm. Sci., vol. 66, 1-19).
A “plurality” means more than one.
The terms “separated”, “purified”, “isolated”, and the like mean that one or more components of a sample contained in a sample-holding vessel are or have been physically removed from, or diluted in the presence of, one or more other sample components present in the vessel. Sample components that may be removed or diluted during a separating or purifying step include, chemical reaction products, non-reacted chemicals, proteins, carbohydrates, lipids, and unbound molecules.
The term “species” is used herein in various contexts, e.g., a particular species of chemotherapeutic agent. In each context, the term refers to a population of chemically indistinct molecules of the sort referred in the particular context.
“Specifically associate,” “specifically bind” and the like refer to a specific, non-random interaction between two molecules, which interaction depends on the presence of structural, hydrophobic/hydrophilic, and/or electrostatic features that allow appropriate chemical or molecular interactions between the molecules. An antibody may be said to “bind” or be “reactive with” (or, equivalently, “reactive against”) the epitope of its target antigen. Antibodies are commonly described in the art as being “against” or “to” their antigens as shorthand for antibody binding to the antigen.
Herein, “stable” refers to an interaction between two molecules (e.g., a peptide and a TLR molecule) that is sufficiently stable such that the molecules can be maintained for the desired purpose or manipulation. For example, a “stable” interaction between a peptide and a TLR molecule refers to one wherein the peptide becomes and remains associated with a TLR molecule for a period sufficient to achieve the desired effect.
A “subject” or “patient” refers to an animal in need of treatment that can be effected by molecules of the invention. Animals that can be treated in accordance with the invention include vertebrates, with mammals such as bovine, canine, equine, feline, ovine, porcine, and primate (including humans and non-humans primates) animals being particularly preferred examples.
A “surrogate marker” refers to laboratory measurement of biological activity within the body that indirectly indicates the effect of treatment on disease state. Examples of surrogate markers for hyperproliferative and/or cardiovascular conditions include SPHK and/or S1PRs.
A “therapeutically effective amount” (or “effective amount”) refers to an amount of an active ingredient, e.g., an agent according to the invention, sufficient to effect treatment when administered to a subject in need of such treatment. Accordingly, what constitutes a therapeutically effective amount of a composition according to the invention may be readily determined by one of ordinary skill in the art. In the context of cancer therapy, a “therapeutically effective amount” is one that produces an objectively measured change in one or more parameters associated with cancer cell survival or metabolism, including an increase or decrease in the expression of one or more genes correlated with the particular cancer, reduction in tumor burden, cancer cell lysis, the detection of one or more cancer cell death markers in a biological sample (e.g., a biopsy and an aliquot of a bodily fluid such as whole blood, plasma, serum, urine, etc.), induction of induction apoptosis or other cell death pathways, etc. Of course, the therapeutically effective amount will vary depending upon the particular subject and condition being treated, the weight and age of the subject, the severity of the disease condition, the particular compound chosen, the dosing regimen to be followed, timing of administration, the manner of administration and the like, all of which can readily be determined by one of ordinary skill in the art. It will be appreciated that in the context of combination therapy, what constitutes a therapeutically effective amount of a particular active ingredient may differ from what constitutes a therapeutically effective amount of the active ingredient when administered as a monotherapy (i.e., a therapeutic regimen that employs only one chemical entity as the active ingredient).
The term “treatment” or “treating” means any treatment of a disease or disorder, including preventing or protecting against the disease or disorder (that is, causing the clinical symptoms not to develop); inhibiting the disease or disorder (i.e., arresting, delaying or suppressing the development of clinical symptoms; and/or relieving the disease or disorder (i.e., causing the regression of clinical symptoms). As will be appreciated, it is not always possible to distinguish between “preventing” and “suppressing” a disease or disorder because the ultimate inductive event or events may be unknown or latent. Accordingly, the term “prophylaxis” will be understood to constitute a type of “treatment” that encompasses both “preventing” and “suppressing”. The term “protection” thus includes “prophylaxis”.
The term “therapeutic regimen” means any treatment of a disease or disorder using chemotherapeutic and cytotoxic agents, radiation therapy, surgery, gene therapy, DNA vaccines and therapy, siRNA therapy, anti-angiogenic therapy, immunotherapy, bone marrow transplants, aptamers and other biologics such as antibodies and antibody variants, receptor decoys and other protein-based therapeutics.